Cyanide
by Project Shadow
Summary: ShadAmy. One-shot. Amy is infatuated with a certain ebony barman, but during this visit to his bar, will things go as smoothly as they have done before? Or will this time be her last?


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shadow the Hedgehog, Amy Rose or any Sonic Team related characters. No surprises there X3 I own my three Shadow plushies though! -Huggles them tightly- Nor any of the bands mentioned.

_(__**A/N: ShadAmy. **__Strange thing that came into my head on my break, whilst listening to 'Deathstars' on my iPod. Slight OOC-ness...)_

_- - -_

**Cyanide**

Looking up at the flickering neon sign of her favourite haunt, a feminine hand pushed pink quills from mature emerald eyes. A small smirk appeared on her muzzle as she gazed up at the red depiction of a wine glass, this was home for the next few hours. The bar itself was called '_Inferno_' and was famous for its flaming B-Fifty-Two's. She had been coming to this place for quite awhile now, she was even on first name terms with the barman - the most handsome one of course. Hearing him say her name in that dark, husky tone of his made her fur stand on end. His name was an extension of his midnight fur that covered the majority of his body, minus the streaks of crimson and the patch of white fur on his chest. A gust of wind blew even more pink quills into her face, bringing her out of her little day-dream. Giggling to herself, she pulled the door to the bar open.

Pink, pierced ears lowered slightly as loud rock music echoed from within the venue; she was used to the softer things they played and was usually tipsy when they started playing the heavier rock and metal music. Something must be happening here tonight, maybe an eighteenth or twenty-first birthday party? Just the thought of the normally quiet bar being completely packed with drunken youths made the rose female want to turn and quickly leave... But the image of the ebony hedgehog leaning forwards on the gothic wooden bar, his crimson eyes dancing up and down her body as she approached her regular stool made her feet stroll into the dark 'palace'. As she opened the second door to enter the actual premises, she surveyed the dark mahogany booths and the deep purple, velvet coverings; her head cocked to one side. There was hardly anyone here. Shrugging to herself, her gaze fell upon the gothic carvings decorating the wood of the bar and more importantly, the male behind it. She sighed as she watched him serve another customer; she wanted to have his attention on her.

-

Walking to her spot, she swivelled around in her chair and watched a few Mobian females dancing to the vocals of Jonathan Davis, though as soon as she recognised the song as _Freak on a Leash_, it changed to the heavier sound of _Raining Blood_ by Slayer. Frowning out into the darkness as a few more people joined the girls on the dance floor, this definitely was a different line-up of songs for Inferno to be playing tonight. She would have to ask the crimson eyed heart-throb behind the bar about it. Amy didn't know if she could stay in here if they kept playing things like that. She could handle the mild to medium, like Disturbed or Linkin Park, but anything heavier made her eardrums want to explode. Turning back to the bar, she squeaked when she found ruby eyes staring back at her. Getting her raging heartbeat under control, she shrugged the coat from her shoulders, showing her black halter-neck to the world

"Evening Shadow," she grinned to him, leaning forwards to lean on her hands as she stared at him.

"Rose," he responded, a small smirk on his face "What will it be?"

"The usual," she said, the grin widening "You know you don't even need to ask"

"I have to ask, it's my job," he responded in a bored tone, busying himself with preparing her beverage of choice.

"Hey Shadow," she started, watching him drag a bottle of red wine from the fridge and as he turned to her, she smiled "What's with the heavy music at this hour?" All her enquiry gained from the male hedgehog was a pointed finger towards the dancing variety of species. "Oh, is it a birthday party or something?"

"Hell if I know," he responded placing a goblet with pewter dragons dancing up the sides. It was her favourite glass and he knew it. Watching him pour the blood coloured liquid into the glass, she smiled to herself. "What?"

"Pour yourself one too," she spoke in a content tone, taking the container into her hand and taking a sip of the alcohol.

"I don't drink wine," he answered, his tone as hard as the expression on his face.

"Then just pick a drink, it's on me," she answered, taking note of his tone. There was something not quite right with his attitude. On previous nights, he had been not overly chatty, but he had been much warmer. Maybe his girlfriend left him? That thought alone made a jealous streak flash through her. Closing her eyes briefly, she sighed.

"Something on your mind?" his voice cut through her thoughts, blinking open her eyes, she watched him light up the drink this bar was famous for.

"Not really," she smiled, hiding a nervous laugh. "Just wondering something, that's all" "Whatever," he shrugged and his gaze met a shady figure standing at the other end of the bar "Be back in a moment..." He then left her presence to talk to the guy at the end. Taking another sip, she watched the interaction between the two in interest. No order was made and it didn't sound like any words were being spoken between them, but Amy could see the object of her affection's lip moving. When the two of them gazed over to her, she immediately turned to face the dance floor, a blush tainting her peach muzzle. Taking a bigger gulp of her merlot to drown out the thundering guitar solo that threatened to shake the foundations of the place apart; There was something different in the air tonight, not only with Shadow, but with the music and the strange guy at the end of the bar that she had never seen before. Sighing and taking another sip of her crimson drink, she watched the hypnotic movements made by the few Mobians on the dance floor. Her green eyes followed the movement of their fur as they moved in perfect time with the metal chords and theme of the music blasting around them.

Sighing again, she turned and faced her reflection in the mirror that stretched all the way across the wall behind the upside down bottles of hard liquor. Placing her goblet on one of the many beer mats littering the dark wood in front of her, she lifted her hand to play with the glistening stainless steel rings that were protruding from her soft furred ears. Watching her fingers twist and roll around the metal, movement further behind her made those eyes focus on some strange shapes writhing and hovering behind her. She was almost positive she could see huge wings sprouting from the backs of the creatures, she was about to spin around, when a pair of orange eyes met hers. Squeaking audibly, she abruptly looked over her shoulder to be met with nothing but the sleek, empty seats covered in the soft waves of royal purple. Gulping to herself, she slowly turned back to stare down into her drink, spooked by her recent vision. She looked out of the corner of her eye to gaze over to the still conversing duo at the end of the bar, she lowered her ears slightly. She felt slightly lonely just sitting by herself, she then contemplated either dancing with the other patrons or going home. The ebony male was obviously busy tonight and he was the only reason she kept returning. When ruby eyes gazed across to meet hers, this time, she didn't look away. Shadow smirked and nodded over to the mysterious figure, signalling the end of their conversation. Amy's ears perked up at seeing him walk back over to her. Holding the wine bottle up, he motioned to the glass in front of her, in a silent question of _'refill?'_

"I'm okay for the moment thank you," she responded politely, the smile instantly returning to her mature features. "Who was that?"

"No one in particular," he answered a small glare directed at her, giving her the hint that he didn't want to talk about it. _It must have been a debt collector or something._ She concluded.

"What time are you working 'til?" she asked, changing the subject

"Two," he answered bluntly, busying himself by getting himself another drink.

"Wow, that's one long shift," she stated in amazement. "What time did you start?"

"Six," he spoke in the same tone as before, but at least he was talking.

"Ah. Not too bad then. At least you get to meet lots of different people," she giggled helplessly "Like them," she motioned over to the darkened area that the once dancing people had been. Looking around, she noticed she was the only one left in the gothic surroundings. "Well if they stayed long enough for me to point them out..."

"I saw them," Shadow interrupted, a slight smirk on his face at seeing her fluster over the disappearance.

"You also meet boring people like me," she continued, a wistful smile on her face. Her eyes were drawn to him as he grunted

"Believe me, I have spoken to many people who are more mundane and displeasing than you," he answered, rolling his eyes at her self-pity. "Listen, I have my break in about ten minutes, if you would allow me to spend it with you?" Her ears perked up at the possibility of some one-on-one time with him and the bar not being in the way. She nodded with a wide smile

"I'd like that," she replied, her eyes now gleaming in the happiness she felt. "A lot," she added. She couldn't help herself! A smirk crossed his face as he nodded once, his blood red eyes locked with her emerald ones.

Amy was ecstatic about what he had asked her! Maybe this was the night she'd get to be his after secretly fawning over him for the duration she had been coming to the bar? Polishing off the glass of ruby liquid, she placed the goblet down and nodded, gladly accepting the refill that was offered by her crush. That talk he had had with the mysterious figure had obviously lifted his spirits so he would be civil once more. Which probably meant her first assumption of him being a debt collector was fallacious. Her attention was then drawn to the ebony male as he suddenly leant towards her. Her heart fluttered and she moved forwards to meet him, wanting nothing more for him to lay his lips on hers and take her right there on the dark wood of the bar.

"Rose," he spoke in a calm and low tone, as if he was going to reveal his darkest secret to her

"Hmm?"

"I have a proposition for you," a smirk danced onto his face as he stared at her his crimson orbs darkening as she gazed into them. Her mind was going a mile a minute, possibilities of what he was going to ask her were running through her head. _Oh my God, he's going to ask me out! Hell, I don't even mind if it's just a quickie! _Managing to push down her elation, she smiled to him then quickly responded when she realised he was waiting for a response.

"Which is?" she managed to ask calmly, not betraying the mass of happiness that swelled within her head and bosom.

"I shall ask you in five minutes, that way I can ask you properly,"

"Okay," she answered meekly, having to forcibly contain herself from squealing happily. In her minds eye, she could just imagine the streaked male walking over to her and tilting her chin up to place a deep and passionate kiss on her lips. Going into her daydreams once more, she didn't realise she had been left alone until she heard him talk to someone else. Blinking back into reality, she looked over to where Shadow was pouring a beer for a new patron, not saying a word to, or even looking at him. The pink hedgehog hadn't even seen him come in, let alone try and get the onyx hedgehog's attention. Was she that enamoured with the dark barman that she had lost track of her surroundings?

"_So face the dark and I'll teach you about fire in the blink of an eye,_" a voice whispered into her ear quietly. Startled, Amy's jet eyes shot up to look straight in front of her. She could see one of the creatures she had previously seen standing next to her and staring back, its cerise eyes gleaming in pure, lustful desire. A horrible shudder fell over the rose female's form as she quickly turned to be greeted with the object of her inner most desires.

"Huh?" she blurted out in confusion, she was sure she had seen... Looking back to the reflective glass, she could only see their normal reflections.

"I said: you seem jumpy," he repeated himself, not looking too impressed that he had to do so. Amy giggled nervously and put her hand behind her head, not knowing how many times he had asked her that question in the first place.

"Oh! My mind is just playing tricks on me, is this a new red wine?" she asked, trying to figure out why she was seeing so many strange things tonight.

"No," he replied, gazing at her with a perplexed expression "It's the same as you have every time you come in," his features then changed into a curious one "What kind of 'tricks'?"

"It's nothing," she grinned brightly, not wanting him to think that she was losing her mind. She was halfway to believing that herself. Taking a sip of the wine, she kept her eyes on him as she let the alcohol slip down her throat.

"Rose," he started, turning to face her "May I ask you something?"

"Of course!" she responds quickly, excitement running through her veins and making adrenaline shoot along with it. Swivelling her stool to face him completely, just to show he had her full unbridled attention.

"Face the dark," he asked, his eyes - to her - seemed to glow in the darkness that was consuming the already gloomy bar. The rose hedge-girl gave him a confused look, but complied to his request, her mind still fluttering with thoughts of romance, kisses and complete euphoria. "I'll teach you about fire in the blink of an eye," he whispered in a smooth and seductive purr. Goosebumps shot over her skin, making her fur stand on end as she heard the sensual tones of his voice. He was definitely coming on to her!

"What do I have to do?" she breathed out, her ears lowering in submission. She was desperately wishing for him to lean over and take her into his strong arms. Too far into her fantasies to even gaze towards him, Amy didn't notice the dark, devilish smirk that had appeared on his face

"Drink the cyanide..." her eyes widened as the request hit her ears. Turning her head to look at him, a single shot glass filled with a blue liquid was offered to her. Studying it for a moment, she looked up to him

"Pardon?" she asked, almost appalled by his suggestion. As she stared at him, his image suddenly abruptly changed before her eyes.

"Dance. You keep looking over there in a daydream," he said in an annoyed tone, glaring out into the blackness of the room.

"I'm sor... Wait... Was that an offer to dance with you?"

"If you want it to be," he shrugged. A smile came over Amy's face as she heard his 'proposal' of sorts. Dancing might bring them closer together, but she wasn't that confident in her 'rocking out' skills to impress him.

"Nah, I'm okay thank you," a blush spread over her muzzle as she looked to her glass "But I could use a refill..." Looking around for the barman who had taken over from the onyx hedgehog next to her, she spun around and caught sight of herself in the mirror. The goblet fell forgotten from her hand as she witnessed the change in her reflection: She was like them! Startled, she leant forwards to make sure she wasn't dreaming, sure that the image would sway and distort... But it stayed the same. She chanced a look at Shadow's reflection, only to find his was as distorted and as weird as hers. That's when his image reached forwards through the mirror!

"_Let the dark do what the dark does best..._" A dark whisper floated around her. A glazed look passed over her once sparkling emerald eyes as the Shadow-image's hand becomes clearer, the same single shot glass is in its hand; cerise eyes focused in on the lone pink hedge-girl. Her un-gloved hand reached forwards and delicately grasped the glass, not looking towards the blue liquid it contained. A fanged smirk came to the red striped male's muzzle "_Now drink the cyanide,_" she placed the liquid to her lips and with a swift movement of her hand - let the liquid run down her throat. Her jet orbs cleared as her breathing quickened into deep rapid breaths. Her hand flew to her head as a headache ravaged her brain and she fell backwards, only to be caught. As she fought to keep consciousness, pain-filled green eyes to her 'saviour'. All she saw was Shadow's dark smirk and his ominous form, her eyes began to drift closed as her breathing began to slow.

"You got what you wanted," he began, lowering his head to let his hot breath flow over her pale face "I'll teach you about fire, externally and internally... Personally!" he hissed as long black wings folded out from his back. He could feel her laboured breathing under his fingers as he held her closer to him, a fanged smirk on his face. Moving his head forwards hers, his lips brushed over her cold ones; just as the rose wilted in his arms.

- - -

_Complete filler! :3_


End file.
